Twins
by GenaBailey
Summary: "No! No no no no no no. No, absolutely not. No setting up my little brother." What if Kurt was a twin? One-shot for now.


Kyle Hummel stared at the picture on his desk. It was one of his absolute favorites. The well-worn frame proudly displayed the two at their sixteenth birthday. He and his brother had been in full out laughter as they sat looking at their ridiculous cake. Their father had tried to get a cake that had something that each of them liked on it, and while he meant well the cake looked disastrous. It was a mess of music notes and footballs and just…

Kyle chuckled to himself as he remembered how Kurt had kindly but firmly informed their father that he would be in charge of the cake the next year. But, even though the cake looked a mess he kept this picture, because it was the most care free he had ever seen his brother. Kurt had always been mature for his age. He had to be. When their mother died, Kurt had stepped up and took care of Kyle and Burt, even though he was very close to their mother.

Kyle heard the click of the lock and the door swung open to reveal his roommate, David Thompson.

"Hey dude, how was rehearsal?"

David's mouth twisted into a small smile.

"Good. Blaine is doing great with _Teenage Dream. _I just wish he'd put a little more emotion into the song. The kid is definitely a performer and his voice is amazing, but it'll take more to win Sectionals."

Kyle raised one eyebrow, a trait he'd picked up from his brother.

"The Warblers are competing this year?"

David nodded, "Yeah and you'll never guess who our competition is: McKinley High's New Directions."

"Oh, God. So I guess Kurt will no longer be calling me complaining about who's singing what, huh?"

David chuckled.

"Knowing how competitive he can get, yeah I'd say that's a fair theory. How is our cute little Hummel?"

Kyle sighed and his smile vanished.

"He won't tell me. But I think the bullying is getting worse. When I went home last weekend he winced when I hugged him so I made him take off his shirt. It was horrible, David, covered in bruises and cuts in various degrees of healing."

David shook his head, "And he won't come to Dalton?"

"He would never leave his glee club like that. You know how stubborn he is. But I'm worried. He used to visit me all the time here, telling me all about his friends, but now… He hasn't even visited since the beginning of last year and he's so quiet."

"Well maybe he needs someone to talk to-"

"I'm here. He knows he can talk to me."

"I know," David sighed, "What I mean is, someone who understands what he's going through. And before you interrupt, I would just like to remind you that while you are his twin, you are not a gay teenage boy living in a very homophobic town."

Kyle flopped back on his bed and sighed loudly.

"Wow, that was Kurt worthy dramatics right there."

"Oh shut up."

David paused for a moment.

"Hey Kyle, maybe you should ask Blaine about this. I mean he transferred here last year because he was getting bullied at his own school. And it must have been pretty bad too. Do you remember how absolutely terrified he was when he first got here? I mean he didn't tell us he was gay until after he was here for two months and even then he looked as if he thought we were going to beat the crap out of him for it. Or maybe you could just introduce him to Kurt-"

"No! No no no no no no. No, absolutely not. No setting up my little brother."

"I'm not trying to set them up."

"Oh yeah. Well let's refer to the beginning of the year party. The one where we were all talking about what we like. Kurt is like the definition of Blaine's type. Tall, gorgeous eyes, cheerleader-"

"Wait, Kurt's still a cheerleader?"

"Yeah. He and his friend Mercedes quit last year, but the crazy cheer coach convinced Kurt to rejoin."

David shrugged but smiled.

"You do know they would be perfect together. I mean Blaine loves Disney movies, musicals, fashion-"

"Yes, which is why I'll be doing everything in my power to keep them far far away from one another."

David chuckled, "Good luck with that dude."

"Oh just go sing with your birds or something."

* * *

"Sup, homo?"

"Wow. Your monotonous unoriginality and lack of intelligence astounds me."

"What did you say?"

Kurt's back slammed against the row of lockers as meaty hands gripped his jacket.

"Just remarking on the obvious failings of the public school systems."

"Yeah, well, I'd watch your back, homo."

His jacket was released and his feet were planted once more on the floor. But the books in his hands were nocked to the floor as the jocks walked away laughing to themselves.

Kurt sighed and began retrieving his books from their various scattered places on the floor.

"Oh, boo. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Cedes, I'm fine."

"Well, at least we have glee club next."

"Yeah."

Kurt was tired. Tired of the bullies. Tired of his friends not really caring. Tired of McKinley. Maybe a trip to Dalton was in order.

* * *

Kurt felt swarmed as a sea of uniformed boy rushed past him on the main staircase. He looked through the crowd trying to find a face he recognized.

When that didn't work he reached out and tapped a passing boy.

"Um, excuse me. Hi."

The boy turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Blaine."

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine's eyes flared with recognition.

"Kyle's brother?"

"The one and only."

Blaine grabbed his hand.

"He'll probably be in the Senior Commons. That's where everyone's headed. Come on, I know a short cut."

The two boys raced down a deserted hallway. Kurt couldn't help but smile. He definitely needed this.


End file.
